In numerous situations, a user of a network device may desire to form an ad-hoc network with other network devices. An ad-hoc network is a network that is dynamically created using immediately available network nodes for a given purpose. For example, the user may desire to form an ad-hoc network for private communications, for social interactions, for file transfers, and the like. However, in order to form an ad-hoc network, the network device must first identify the other network nodes, or participants, for the ad-hoc network. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for identifying participants for an ad-hoc network and then establishing the ad-hoc network.